The Wanderers
by abc11cba
Summary: A boy named Tozen on a quest to end the violence of a group called the Red Fangs who killed his whole village. He will try to defeat them and bring justice with the help of his new friend Kenshin Himura.


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Kenshin.**

Of course not... Miss Karou owns me that she does.

Haha, whatever you say.

Chapter 1: A Strange Coincidence

It all started with the sound of the drums. Bum bum bum, bum bum bum. They went off loudly. The poor child Tozen could not sleep with such a noise. Followed by the drums was the sound of mean screaming and the clashing of swords. Tozen was greeted by his mother who took him through the back door of their home. Outside fires were burning ever bright and the sound of war proliferated around them. Running towards the mountains for safety they were stopped by a man in armor. "You will all perish from the wrath of the clan of the Red Fangs. Haha". Just then Tozen's mother stepped in front of him and pulled out a knife. "Run Tozen!" his mother yelled. He was all alone, he didn't have any family except his mother and his father. His father was probably leading the defense as the head of the village. Tozen ran until he heard the scream of his mother. He started to cry, but he still ran until he was miles away.

Just outside the village was Heiwa mountain. This was the usual retreat spot for the villagers. After climbing up about 40 feet, he found a cave to sleep in for the night that was out of immediate vision. Trembling in fear he held his knees to his chest and sat silently until he cried himself to sleep.

He awoke at high noon and the whole world seemed silent. Tozen slowly crept out of the cave making sure not to be in plain sight in the case that the Red Fangs were scavenging for survivors. There was no one in sight, not even from his village. "Am I the only survivor?" He asked himself and shed a dry tear. He cried so much the night before that he had almost no tears left to cry. Just then he spotted a man in red armor. "You'll pay." he whispered silently. He picked up a rock and threw it at the clan member in a fit of rage. Then another rock, and another. His aim was a good 70% but the Red Fang still did not even wince. In his heavy armor it was difficult to scale the mountain, but eventually he got closer and closer. Not far behind him there were two more members. They all slowly advanced on him up the mountain. Tozen reached the top and was cornered. In the next few minutes he would surely be killed.

At the mountain peak he sobbed and threw rocks until he fell to his knees and cried. The sound of clanking armor grew near. "Hm. The last of the Muroku village members." the Red Fang said as he lifted his sword. "You wouldn't dare kill a child would you?" a mysterious voice spoke. "Who are you?" the Red Fang asked the stranger. "I am Kenshin Himura, I am but a wanderer." the mysterious person said as he approached the top of the mountain from the other side. "That looks like a sword to me, let's see you use it." the Red Fang egged him on. Kenshin silently walked towards the Red Fang and stood in front of Tozen. "You will not harm this child, that you won't" Kenshin said. "We'll see about that." the Red Fang said. Just then the other two caught up and drew their swords.

"Hiya!" the Red Fang swung his sword. He missed and hit ground. "Over here!" Kenshin yelled as he sliced down from above. He then swung around and hit the other two with one fluid blade stroke.

Sheathing his sword he walked up to Tozen and said "It is all right now." "Are they dead?" Tozen questioned. "No, they are simply unconscious." Kenshin said, pulling out his sword half way. "Whoa, is that... a reverse-blade sword?" Tozen was amazed. "That it is. And what might your name be?" "Mako Tozen from the village of... well I am kind of a wanderer now..." Tozen replied sorrowfully. "Well then maybe you can wander with me." Kenshin gave a smile. Tozen grinned back. And so they started down the mountain. "We should find those Red Fangs and stop them." Tozen said. "Indeed." Kenshin gave a smile.

They traversed the desert for hours until they came close to a town surrounded by forestry. "Ugh, finally some shade!" Tozen yelled anxiously. They came closer and closer to the town until they got close enough to realize it was empty. "Oh no, the Red Fangs must have done this." Tozen deducted. They walked around the town trying to see if there were any hidden villagers.

They looked in every house until Kenshin realized... "Tozen, your village... wasn't it burned?" Kenshin asked. "...Yes." he replied. "Then that means that this village could not have been attacked by the Red Fangs." Kenshin noted. They thought for awhile... "We must be missing something..." Tozen thought out loud. "Could it be... me? Haha!" the voice of a woman came from behind them. They turned around to see a lady that looked to be the age of 20 in a long silk kimono.

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked. "Hmm? I am Lady Kamiya. Call me Karou. I have traveled looking for those Red Fangs that burned down my village. I wish to put a stop to this mindless violence." she explained. "What a strange coincidence, we have set out to do the same thing." Tozen said. "Hmm, let us test if you are truly strong enough to take on this challenge." Karou said. "Please, I do not believe in senseless violence." Kenshin said.

Just then she pulled out a wooden bow and shot at Tozen. Kenshin stepped in and slashed the arrow in half. "Do not attack, I do not wish to hurt you." Kenshin said angrily. "What amazing speed! No, need. I have seen enough. I wish for you to accompany me to defeat the Red Fangs." Karou said. "How can we trust you when you just tried to kill me?!" Tozen yelled. "Relax, no harm could have come to you. Look at the tip of the arrow. It is curved and rounded. It could only have bruised you." Karou stated. "Okay... you can come along." Tozen said. "Hmm... I will lead actually. I know the location of their base." she grinned.

To Be Continued...


End file.
